


I Don't Want this Night to End

by kassie001



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, It's really cute smut tho, Love Confessions, M/M, Night Drive, Smut, Sneaking Out, Song Lyrics, prompto's guilty pleasure is listening to country music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassie001/pseuds/kassie001
Summary: Prompto wants to go for a drive with Noctis, and Noct discovers Prompto’s guilty pleasure is country music.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	I Don't Want this Night to End

**Author's Note:**

> There's a playlist for this fic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0CGGfJkLpZO2lONSlBk3vF?si=T4cxkkwlS26qs6VKhYAdcg
> 
> Songs: i dont want this night to end - luke bryan; drunk on you - luke bryan; body like a back road - sam hunt; play it again - luke bryan; wanted - hunter hayes

+

“Noctis,” Prompto breathed his friend’s name directly into his ear, tugging his arm slightly. Noctis was still awake, but his eyes had been clamped shut and searching for sleep. With a heavy exhale he turned to face his friend, eyes flicking open in an act of annoyance. 

“What?” he asked, pulling his arm back to himself.

“Iggy and Gladio are asleep, let’s go for a drive,” Prompto’s request came to Noct as a complete shock. It was insane to go driving around at night, the daemons would be spilling out into the streets and tearing apart every person and vehicle in their path. 

“You’re insane. We would die out there on our own. No,” Noct turned so his back faced the blond, already settling back into his blankets, that comfortable spot he had been snuggled into before already looking to be unattainable. 

“We woooont! Come on Noct, I wanna go for a drive. It’ll be fun, and if we see any daemons I’ll protect you! Promise!” Prompto’s voice was an excited whisper, and Noct could practically hear the smile in Prom’s words, even with his back turned to him. Noct had made the decision to ignore Prompto, and let out a puff of annoyance as his body was shaken yet again.

“You’re not gonna let me go to sleep, are you?” Noct groaned, turning back over to slap at Prompto’s hand, wanting nothing more than to be left to sleep.

“I’ll let you go to sleep  _ after _ we go for a drive. Promise,” Prompto was practically bouncing with anticipation, his blue eyes glistening with excitement. Apparently he  _ really _ wanted to go for a drive, so much so that he actually risked waking Noctis up to request it. Noctis rolled his eyes again, but ultimately gave in to the blond’s request, sitting up in his bed. The four of them had coughed up the Gil to stay at the hotel in Galdin Quay, but they had still only gotten one room. Noctis and Prompto had been sharing a twin while Gladio was sprawled out on the other. Ignis had debated between taking the couch or rolling out one of their sleeping bags, but after finding out how plush the couch cushions were, he immediately claimed the only other remaining seating in the small hotel room.

Noctis tried his best to keep quiet as he sifted through his small pile of clothes that were strewn about the floor. After about a minute of searching, he found himself tugging on some loose jeans and a black t-shirt, his usual ensemble. He took a minute debating whether or not a jacket would be necessary, before shrugging the thought off completely and grabbing the keys to the regalia from the nightstand. 

Noctis maneuvered around the rest of their junk that littered the hotel room, lightly pushing against Prompto’s back to guide him outside once past the mess.

They were both out the door when Prompto gasped.

“Wait don’t close the-,” Prompto visibly cringed when Noct’s hand let go of the handle, having shut the door quietly to keep from disturbing the others.

“What?” He asked, trying to dissect Prompto’s worried expression.

“Did you grab the room key?” Prom asked, scratching the back of his neck and averting all eye contact.

Noct’s face drained of all color, eyes going blank, and began mentally reprimanding himself.

“Shit,” he breathed out, rifling through his pants pockets to see if maybe,  _ just maybe _ , he had enough foresight to slip the room key into his pocket. Turns out, he hadn’t.

“Our one night in a room, and we either have to wake up Iggy and endure a lecture, or sleep out at a haven. You  _ really _ suck, Prom,” Noct was only joking with his last sentence, not actually mad at Prompto. But, while the blond knew this, he still took it to heart, scolding himself over and over in his mind.

“Well, at least you grabbed the keys to the regalia! It’s driving time baby!” Prompto’s excitement renewed, his goofy smile plastered back on his face. In a moment, he was once again tugging on Noct’s arm, practically dragging him down the wooden boardwalk of Galdin Quay. 

They bounded down the platform, almost tripping on the steps as they neared the regalia. Though stumbling, the boys just shook it off with a laugh, shoving and blaming each other for any misstep. 

Noct made his way for the driver's seat, Prompto landing in his usual spot of shotgun. Noct took a moment to put the top down, the night being clear and perfect, the crisp bite of evening wind well worth the sight.

“Anywhere in particular, Prom?” Noct turned to face the blond, eyebrows lifting up as he fidgeted with the mirrors and seat settings. Ignis had been driving almost the entire time they’d been on their little adventure, and no matter how much he hated to admit it, Ignis was still taller than him, leaving a great variation in their driving preferences. Noct was about finished with his adjustments when Prompto finally supplied an answer.

“Anywhere is fine, it's just gotta be somewhere. Or, nowhere? I dunno, just start driving and we can turn around whenever!” Noctis laughed at Prompto’s indecisiveness, but he got the gist and started backing out anyways. 

The roads were pitch black. Normally, Noctis would have never braved them at this time of night, however, Cindy had just installed new headlights in the regalia, promising they would repel daemons. He just hoped they worked as described, as he despised the idea of the two of them taking on anything alone, especially if there were any Iron or Red Giants lurking about.

Beside him, Prompto was fiddling with the radio dial, trying to find a station he actually liked. There weren’t as many out here as they were used to in the city, but they made do. Usually when Ignis drove they played CDs, as Iggy and Gladio had packed plenty in preparation of the trip, all stowed away in the glove box. Prompto, however, was sick of the same rotation, day in and day out. He was happy just to hear something new to his ears, regardless of the genre. He stopped on a country station, something that was more than popular out where they were.

“Are you seriously picking country over the endless amount of AC/DC Gladio brought?” Noct practically scoffed out his question, but Prompto just punched his shoulder in retaliation, face hot from embarrassment. 

“You seriously want to listen to the same songs we’ve been listening to, day in and day out?” Noct shook his head at the jab, knowing Prompto did have a point. To his credit, the song wasn’t actually bad. It was mostly catchy, and kind of cute. He had assumed all country songs were about trucks, but what they were listening to was an upbeat love song, similar to that of the pop they frequented in the city. 

Noctis was still lost in his thoughts, making random turns whilst still keeping an eye on where they were going when he caught Prompto  _ singing the lyrics under his breath _ . He took his eyes off the road in front of him for a moment to gape at the blonde.

“You  _ know _ this song?” Prompto locked eyes with Noct for an instant, his face burning a deep scarlet. He bit his lip and looked away, too embarrassed to defend himself.

“So, Prompto likes country music. I never would’ve guessed that. Damn,” Noct was still shaking his head in disbelief, chuckling slightly. He dared another glimpse at Prompto, only to find the boy opening the glove box and grabbing hastily at the CDs inside.

“Woah, woah! Prompto, it's cool. You can listen to country, I’m not judging you. You know I’m not like that,” just to prove his point further, Noct reached for the radio dial, turning the volume up louder. He was taking a chance that the daemons might detect them by doing that, but simply pushed the thought out of his mind. When Prompto was still hesitant to get back into it, Noct shook his head again, gathering all his courage to do what he prepared to do next.

“ _ You got your haaaands up, you’re rockin in maaah truck~ _ ,” Prompto looked over at Noctis, jaw dropped in disbelief. Noct was  _ yelling _ the lyrics at the top of his lungs, completely out of tune and not seeming to care at all. He looked away from the wheel again, a smile dancing across his face, a sparkle in his eye.

“Come on, Prom. Sing with me. I may not know the song, but that chorus is catchy enough,” Prompto just shook his head again, not believing the scene in front of him. _Noctis_ _was singing along to a country song._ Prompto couldn’t help but smile, his foolish grin completely taking over his face, forcing his eyes to scrunch closed. For some reason, Noctis singing along to a country song, barely knowing the words and botching the tune made Prompto overly giddy. He had to join in.

“ _ I don’t know what road we’re on or wheeeere we’ve been~ _ ,” Prompto joined in finally, his heart tugging him in all directions as Noctis mirrored his goofy smile. They sang the rest of the chorus together, voices way too loud and out of tune for it to anyhow resemble the actual song, but they didn’t care. 

The two of them kept this up for an hour, singing and joking and messing around, driving aimlessly into the night and somehow never running into a single daemon. Noct has to remind himself to thank Cindy profusely for installing those headlights, as it turned out they worked perfectly. Thinking about Cindy makes another thought cross his mind, and he’s voicing it before he can even think twice. 

“Ya know, you liking country music makes your crush on Cindy make so much more sense,” the words are out of his mouth without a thought, but he can feel a subtle tinge in his heart as he says it. Prompto just laughs in reply, head shaking and eyes rolling.

“Yeah, I guess that’s a less shallow way to justify my crush,” Noct laughs at the reply, tossing yet another glance to Prompto. He’d been doing this all night, watching Prompto out of the corner of his eyes. He had to admit, it was cute how he knew all the words to the endless amount of country love songs. With his head tilted back, the wind tousling those bond locks, and a careless stream of lyrics flowing from his mouth, Noct thought Prompto had never looked more beautiful. Discovering this guilty pleasure of Prompto’s was perhaps Noct’s favorite thing about this trip they were on. Noct willed himself to engrave this image into his memory, never wanting to forget it. His staring was interrupted by Prompto finally speaking something other than a lyric.

“So, you excited to marry Lunafreya-- or, that’s probably not happening now is it?” Prompto’s question stunned Noctis for a moment. His face flushed lightly, and he started to stutter out a reply, before shutting his mouth once again. 

“Do you want the truth, Prom?” Prompto cocked his head at the question, confused as to why he wouldn’t want the truth in the first place.

“Of course I do, Noct,” his reply was soft, still stumbling over thoughts of why Noct would get so serious all of a sudden. Noct let out a low breath, before veering the car off to the side of the road. When they came to a stop, Noct lowered the stereo dial before turning to face the blond in the passenger’s seat.

“I am so fucking relieved I don’t have to marry her now,” Noctis let the sentence out in one long, low breath. The words took a moment to register in Prompto’s head, and when they did he only found himself even more confused, tripping up over his own thoughts.

“Wh-why? I thought you loved her?” Noctis practically scoffed at Prom’s question, before slinking back in his seat, head lifted up towards the stars in the sky. He studied them quietly before attempting a reply.

“I love her like a sister, yeah. But  _ love _ love? I don’t feel that for Luna. I couldn’t ever feel that for Luna,” Noct’s tone was somber, and he had dragged out a long exhale as he waited for Prompto to say something.

“I-I-I don’t get it, Noct. What, are you  _ blind _ or something?” Prompto couldn’t stop his furious head shaking, and he was about to say something more when Noct spoke once again, voice small, almost as if he was trying to hide the words he was saying.

“No, not blind. Just...gay,” The sharp inhale of breath Prompto took burned in Noctis’ ears. Prompto was never going to see him the same way now. Would he hate him? He’d probably be less touchy-feely towards him, Noct thought. Prom might even refuse to sleep next to him now, be grossed out by the cuddles they always wake up in.

Prompto doesn’t say anything for a while. He doesn’t think that his silence would be as troubling to Noct as it is, only wanting to find something reassuring he could say to his friend, something that wouldn’t hurt him and his raw emotions that were now permeating the air around them.

Prompto has had his eyes glued to the Prince this whole time, watching his breath rise and fall, eyes once again glued to the sky. He was gnawing on the inside of his cheek, trying to will himself the courage to face Prompto. When the song that was playing finally ended, and left them in complete silence for a few seconds, Noctis turned to face the blond. 

Prompto’s eyes were full of something that Noct couldn’t quite place. It wasn’t hatred, or disgust. It wasn’t shock, or disbelief. He wasn’t judging Noctis or mentally berating himself for becoming best friends with a  _ gay kid. _ No, Prompto was looking at Noct with a look of acceptance, of warmth, and was that... _ longing _ ? Noct wanted to look away from the eyes, but they were pulling him in, the sharp blue hue enticing. Noct hadn’t realized he was leaning in until his face was right next to Prompto’s, leaving them only a breath’s width apart.

Prompto was the one to snake his hand around Noct’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss across the center console. It was warm, tender, passionate. Breath was lost between the two, the soft press becoming the only thing either could hold in their minds. Both of Prom’s hands were around Noct’s neck now, pulling him ever-so-closer as he began to nibble on Noct’s lower lip, wanting more than anything to deepen the kiss between them. Noct allows it, and finds himself greedily sucking at Prompto’s lower lip. He tastes  _ delicious _ , and all Noct can think is that this is what he wants to taste for the rest of his life. 

It doesn’t take long for Noct to feel the effect the kiss has had on his body, groaning as he feels himself stiffening in his jeans. He silently curses the car they’re sitting in and the center console dividing them, wishing he was in Prompto’s lap. When Noctis lets out a whine Prompto suddenly pulls back, face flushed and breath heavy. 

The two stare at each other once again.  _ What was that?  _ Noctis had just made out with his best friend, only moments after revealing his orientation.  _ But it was Prompto who had kissed him, not the other way around. _ Noctis keeps his eyes on those glistening blue orbs, trying to steady his breathing and compose himself at least somewhat before he asks Prompto just what the hell that was.

Clearing his throat, Noctis decides they’ve been in silence long enough.

“Why did you kiss me?” Prompto opens his mouth to respond before shutting it again, his face showing his embarrassment, even while they are engulfed in darkness. 

“I-I couldn’t not kiss you. I-I’ve liked you forever, ya know, and I g-guess you being gay doesn’t even mean you’re attracted to me but I just-”

“You’ve liked me forever?” Noctis is stunned by the revelation. Prompto, his  _ best friend Prompto, _ has liked him  _ forever? _ He can’t believe this, it can’t be true that’s not-

“Yeah,” Now it’s Noctis who is stunned into silence. Then he cracks a smile, that’s followed by uncontrollable laughter.

Prompto looks on at his best friend, practically mortified.  _ Was Noctis laughing at him? _ Noctis has to calm himself down, practically wheezing from the revelation, before he even notices the look of fear on Prompto’s face.

“Oh, nonononono, Prom! I’m not laughing at  _ you, _ I swear, I’m not it’s just---Oh, fuck, Prom. I’ve had a thing for you from pretty much the time we started hanging out. You, well, you opened me up to a world full of sunshine. I just---Gods, Prom, I can’t believe you actually  _ like  _ me,” Noct’s confession sends a rush of relief through Prompto’s body, and now he gets it.

This time, it’s Prompto who starts laughing uncontrollably, unable to compose himself. They’ve both been so stupid and oblivious this whole time, obsessed with each other and yet unable to see the most important thing in front of them. 

“We’re so dumb,” Prompto breathes the words out, hand raking through his messy blond locks. Noctis just nods in agreement, completely at a loss for words.

The radio was still playing idly, pop country enveloping them in a bubble of warmth and excitement. Noctis wants nothing more than to kiss Prompto once again, but he knows he can’t keep the regalia running for much longer. He glances around the car, scanning the surrounding area for any hint of blue. He’s about to give up, when out of the corner of his eye he catches it: the glistening blue of a haven.

“Prom, let’s grab some stuff from the trunk and set up at that haven over there. We’ll kill the battery if we leave the regalia on for much longer,” Prompto nods at Noct’s request, already pulling himself out of the car. 

“Tent and everything, or just sleeping bags?” Noctis takes a minute to ponder the question. He doesn’t actually want to go through all the work of pitching a tent, but he knows it’s a luxury he’d be thankful for in the morning. 

“Let’s set up a tent, yeah,” Prompto sends Noct a thumbs up before rummaging around in the trunk for supplies. The two of them share the load, carrying everything they might need over to the haven.

It doesn’t take them very long to pitch the tent and set up their blankets and pillows; they were just grateful that Ignis had forced them to help in building and breaking down camp the past few weeks, or they would’ve been completely clueless.

Camp now complete, the two clamber into the tent, impressed with their feat. They spend a few moments just breathing in silence, enjoying a pause from their sudden burst of activity.

Noctis, settled into their blankets, decides he needs to taste Prompto’s lips again, and so he turns his body to face the boy, finding him staring at his own lap with a blank expression on his face.

“Everything okay, Prom?” Prompto’s body straightens completely at the question, almost as if he’s caught off guard by the boy sitting next to him. He shuffles about a little before bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his neck, the tell-tale sign of embarrassment. 

“Y-yeah I just---I’m not sure what to do now,” Noctis laughed at the admittance, scooting his body closer to Prompto. 

“Now, you kiss me,” The words had only been out of his mouth for a moment before Noctis pulled Prompto down for a kiss. This time, it was he who ran his hands through hair, enjoying the soft tickle of blond locks against the pads of his fingertips. He had to admit, with all the time he spent watching Prompto from the driver’s seat, he had developed a deep appreciation for the blond’s hair. The way it battled with the wind, sticking out in all directions and yet still keeping itself entirely composed.

The kiss was only soft for a moment, because Noctis was eager to taste Prompto again. This time, he bit that bottom lip, tugging just slightly harder than Prompto had on his. The blond let out a slight whine, hands snaking up to wrap around Noct’s neck. Lips parted, and suddenly Noct was basking in that taste again, and the heat of their mouths mingling was more than enough for Noctis to find himself lowering his hand, gripping the blond’s waist.

Noct snuck his mouth away from Prompto’s for a moment, giving the blond a chance to breathe. Noctis, however, took no pause, mouth trailing its way to Prompto’s neck, teeth nibbling and sucking on soft, freckled skin.

“Noct---ah!” Prompto’s hand landed on Noct’s back, pulling him in closer to himself. He arched his head back, relishing in the feelings of Noct suckling on his neck. He only stayed there a moment longer before travelling upwards, mouth latching onto Prompto’s ear this time.

It turns out, Prompto’s ear is even more sensitive than his neck, leading the boy to let out an exaggerated moan. The sound stirred something within Noct, and suddenly he’s straddling the younger boy, lightly pushing him down to lay on their array of blankets. 

Noct’s hands land on Prom’s waistline, fingers fiddling with the edge of his shirt before looking to Prompto for permission to remove it. With the nod of his head, the shirt is removed, and Noct follows it up by hastily discarding his own. 

Noct’s hands trace the expanse of Prompto’s stomach, tickling and teasing gently, working the boy up in a way he was unfamiliar to. He sunk his head down low, breath ghosting above Prom’s pectoral for a second, before lowering his lips to touch. He toyed with a nipple, lightly biting and licking every few seconds. Prom responded with light gasps, encouraging him to continue his ministrations.

Before pulling himself back up, Noctis couldn’t resist grinding lightly against the blond. Both of their pants were already tented, and the friction the motion provided was overwhelming. Prompto was quick to let out another gasp.

“You’re so vocal, I love it,” Noctis took the opportunity to grind down again, eliciting yet another beautiful moan out from the boy below him. 

“Gods, Noct, I need---fuck, Noctis, please,” Noctis couldn’t help but smile at Prompto’s neediness. He had to admit, it was hot as hell. He decided to indulge the boy, scooting himself back so he could undo Prom’s jeans.

With his pants loose, Noct took it upon himself to remove both them and the boxers from Prom’s legs. The movement was kind of awkward, but Prompto didn’t care; happy to be rid of the material. Noctis followed it up by removing himself from the rest of his clothes too, before settling himself back across Prompto’s lap.

It only took a moment in that position before their erections were nudging up against each other, sending a jolt through both the boys. Each let out a deep sigh, finally being granted direct contact.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Prompto finally broke the stillness by arching his hips up to grind up against Noct’s cock, shamelessly moaning at the act.

“Oh, fuck, Prom,” Noct found the action to be a sinfully delicious sight, inhaling sharply, his cock  _ twitching. _

“I-uh, Noct, I’ve never-”

“I haven’t either, Prom,”

“O-okay, then I don’t wanna go too far,” Noctis met Prompto’s eyes, nodding his head knowingly. To be honest, he was happy at the admittance. He didn’t know how far Prompto had expected them to go, and so to hear he wasn’t ready to go all the way either filled Noctis with relief.

“I don’t either Prom---I don’t think I’m ready for that yet,” Noct darted his eyes away as he spoke, slightly embarrassed by himself. Prompto nodded his head, before speaking up once again,

“Well, I’m okay with hands, a-and everything you had been doing earlier. I just---no penetration, okay? Plus, I know it’d hurt like hell, especially since we don’t have the kind of supplies for that,” Noctis let out a chuckle at Prom’s statement, but agreed with everything the blond said.

“Yeah, you’re right. Then let’s just do this,” without another word, Noctis’ hand was clasped around both boys’ cocks, pulling up only slightly.

Prompto gasped immediately, arching his back at the sensation. Noct’s grip was firm, yet gentle, stroking both boys in the way he usually did when alone. Now though, he started grinding down against Prom with their cocks held in his hand. Prom’s head tossed back once more, his brain swimming in the tingly pleasure.

Noct quickened his pace though, and started squeezing his hand tighter as it jerked, up and down, up and down, up and down. Prompto’s hands snaked back up to wrap around Noct’s waist, drawing the boy down for another kiss. It’s sloppy, and wet, and to any other would come across as gross, but between their gasps and Noct’s hand fisting their dicks, it is nothing shy of perfect. 

Prompto’s nails dig into Noct’s waist, the pressure surely leaving bruises, but Noct doesn’t care. In fact, the light pinch only adds to the boy’s pleasure, causing him to emit a low but shaky moan. Enticed by the boy below him, Noct moved his thumb to stroke across the boy’s slit, causing Prom to buck up from under him.

Both boys are close, wrapped up in the pleasure Noct is bestowing upon them, but they don’t care to slow it down any. Noct lowers his head to suck on Prom’s neck once again, biting and teasing the skin until it’s red, his mouth unforgiving. He never once let’s up on the pace of his hand, and Prompto can’t help but feel as if he’s not doing enough.

So, Prompto’s hands slide up the expanse of Noct’s back, anchoring themselves in dark black hair. He pulls lightly, testing the waters, before being met by a low moan. Sensing the encouragement, Prompto pulls again, this time harder. Noct’s gasp is quick, and the pace of his hand quickens, tugging at their cocks with fervor, finding himself closer and closer with every tug of his hand; of every pull of his hair. 

It only takes one more stroke for Noct to come, a low moan signifying the event, followed by his cum spurting between the two of them. It mostly covers Noct’s hand, but there’s also some spilled between the two’s chests. 

Noctis keeps tugging, and his mouth sucks harder against Prompto’s neck. He’s suddenly aware that Prompto is shuddering below him, just at the precipice of his release. The boy is a mess of whines and whimpers and trembling skin, every ghost of a touch amplified tenfold. Noctis wants to push him over the edge, give Prompto everything he can and more. Hand tugging harder, Noct raises his lips from Prom’s neck to his ear, snagging the lobe harshly and sucking.

Almost instantly, Prompto is coming. He’s drawing out a long, deep, moan, and his eyes are squeezed shut. His body is enveloped in a white hot pleasure, and once again he’s shuddering and shaking, cum intermingling with that of Noct’s, coating both their chests.

“Gods, Noctis,” he pants, overwhelmed. 

“Yeah, that was---fuck, Prom, that was amazing,” Noct drops his head to meet Prompto in a lazy kiss. This time, it's just tender; a flood of belonging and adoration rushing between the two boys.

When their lips finally part they just lay there for a few moments, catching their breath and coming down from their highs. Noct has moved from straddling Prompto to simply lying next to him, bodies still pressed together. Noct reaches out for his discarded shirt, using it to wipe up the liquid that's sticking to their skin. It does a shit job, but it’s better than leaving it there to dry against them.

Tossing the soiled shirt to the side, Noct pulls his body flush against Prompto, snuggling in as close as possible.

“I take it you’re ready for bed,” Prom chuckles, draping and arm around Noct’s waist.

“We were supposed to be asleep hours ago. Now you owe me all the cuddles,” Noct grumbles out, and Prompto can’t help but continue to laugh, the demand adorable in his eyes. Nonetheless, he lays his head against Noct’s shoulder and closes his eyes, more than ready to rest.

~~

“That’s it! I’ve come up with a new recipe! That’s it! I’ve come up with a new recipe! That's it! I’ve come up with-” Prompto fumbles around the mess of clothes for Nocts phone, the ringtone he had set for Ignis blaring loudly in the tent. He finds it off to the corner, and immediately answers.

“Hel-”

“Where the hell have you two gone!” The shrill yell of Ignis’ voice blares through the phone, causing Prompto to pull the device away from his ear. 

“W-well we went for a drive and-” Prompto’s stuttering is cut off by Noct snatching the phone out of his hand.

“My boyfriend and I needed a night alone. You can shove it, Ignis,” Noctis promptly ended the call after that sentence, not bothering to listen to Ignis’ stunned reply. He threw the phone somewhere over his shoulder, before settling back down into the warmth of blankets underneath himself.

Prompto just sat in a stupor, face flushed and mind stuck on the word ‘boyfriend’.

“N-Noct, are you? A-are we? Boyfriends?” Noctis rolled over to face Prompto, face straight and devoid of almost all emotion.

“Well, duh. Now come on, I need a few hours more of cuddling before we go back to Galdin. You know Ignis is going to be insufferable,” Noctis is reaching his arms out to Prompto, making grabby gestures with his hands as if he were a little kid. Prompto just shakes his head and laughs, indulging Noct in all the cuddles he could possibly provide.


End file.
